Baby, I'm Home
by xxlostxangelxx
Summary: When Lucas returns home from war life isnt how he left it over a year ago...


**Baby, I'm Home...**

It was nearing midnight as Peyton Sawyer tossed and turned in the bed she had once, so long ago, shared with her fiancée. Lucas Scott was a soldier in the army, but he had been sent to war, over a year ago; Peyton hadn't held him close since he departed, in what seemed like a life time ago. She felt the cool breeze of the evening pour across her skin. She wore a simple pair of cotton pyjama bottoms and one of Lucas' T-shirt. Oh how she longed to hold him again. She spoke to him once a month, but that wasn't enough; they were only distorted video chats that were generally cut short, and every time he would promise her that he would be home soon.  
She missed him terribly but was glad that he was safe, she had heard of all the horror stories about children being left parentless and a newlywed brides becoming widows. She was in deep slumber and being Peyton, very little could disturb her from her god given sleep. The humid weather caused her to unconsciously spread herself across the double bed and kick the blankets off.

Suddenly a bright light beamed from her bedside drawer, and the wood began to vibrate as the phone danced across the surface. She moaned, as she stirred out of her slumber. She stretched her long thin arm to pick it up. Who would be calling her at this time? Brushing her blonde hair out of her face, she placed the phone by her ear and said groggily, "Hello?"

"Hi...did I wake you?" came a familiar voice that flooded her ears.

"Lucas?" she questioned. She was so tired she had to confirm that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her and that she wasn't dreaming.

He laughed, "Yes sweetie, sorry but can you do me a favour. I know it's late and I disturbed your sleep," he asked ever so gently.

Peyton slowly sat herself up, "of course," she replied. "Anything for you."

"Open the door," he replied.

Peyton looked puzzled. "What?" she asked in confusion.

"Open the door," he repeated. "That is unless you want me sleeping outside."

Without even a second thought Peyton dropped her phone and ran to the front door, carefully trying not to trip over the blankets that she had kicked onto the floor. She flung open the door to see him standing there, in all his glory. He was dressed in his army uniform and held a duffle bag in his right hand, which he dropped the moment he saw the blonde bombshell. She lept into his open arms and inhaled his musky scent. Oh! How she had missed him and he had missed her. He pushed her slightly away from him and looked into her emerald eyes, she smiled, and he smiled. Cupping her face in his hands, they looked intensely into each other's eyes. Blues and Greens colliding and forming unbreakable bonds. He lent down to kiss her, as she accepted warmly, feeling the familiar feel of his lips on hers. She slowly began to open her lips, allowing him the access they both wanted so badly. Without separating they both moved across the living room, as Lucas shut the door behind them.

Peyton pulled away, briefly, gasping for air. It had been too long since they had done this. It had been 1 year, 2 months and 5 long days or 61 weeks and 5 days or 431 long days. Either way she looked at it, it had been far too long. Just as she was about to kiss him again they were distracted by a cry. A baby's cry.

Lucas looked around confused. Holding herself in his grasp, Peyton saw him and laughed.

"Is Jamie here?" he asked.

"Jamie's 7 now, Lucas," Peyton pointed out.

"Oh," he replied. "Then Isabella?" He asked. Isabella was Brooke's daughter. She had been born a few days before Lucas' departure and Peyton had been giving him the month by month progress of their god-daughter. Peyton shook her head, and smiled. Lucas thought hard about this. He knew Haley and Nathan had been trying for another child, had they succeeded? "Did Nathan and Haley have another one?"

"Not yet," Peyton replied. "Nathalie isn't due until September."

"Nathalie," Lucas repeated. Loving how Nathan and Haley had cleverly put their names together to create a new one.

"They're having a girl Luke," Peyton confirmed.

"But- If it's not Jamie or Izzy or Nathalie, then who is crying?" he asked, still confused as hell.

Peyton smiled and led him by his hand and into Karen's old room. "Don't hate me," she said as she pushed open the door.

The room had been painted a light yellow and glow in the dark stars had been placed on the ceiling. Photos of Lucas, Peyton and other friends and family members covered one wall. The rest were filled with baby clothes and various new cabinets, book shelves, and lines and lines of plush toys. In the centre of the room was a white painted wooden crib. Peyton let go of his hand and walked toward the crib.

"Hey, baby," she said calmly and peacefully. "What's wrong? Did you miss your mommy?" she asked the infant, picking it up gently out of the crib. Lucas stared at Peyton, unable to comprehend what was going on. As Peyton placed the baby to her chest, it stopped crying.

"Peyt?" Lucas asked. Peyton, who had her back to Lucas, turned to face him still holding the baby who was wrapped in a light blanket, but Lucas couldn't see it, apart from the outline of a small body.

Peyton smiled as she held the baby tightly. "Lucas," she said. "Meet Emily Grace Anna Karen Brooke Scott."

Lucas stared at her, "Emily?" he asked in a whisper. Peyton nodded.

"Don't you like it?" she asked.

"I love it," he replied taking his daughter from her arms. "But- How? When?"

"The afternoon before you left," she replied. "Remember?"

Oh of course he remembered. He had been reminiscing about that afternoon every night since he and Peyton had parted ways. "How come you didn't tell me?" he asked.

Peyton shrugged, "Does that matter now?"

Lucas smiled as he looked into his daughter's emerald gaze. She had Peyton's eyes, Lucas's squint, his nose and Peyton's ruby lips. She had wisps of blonde hair. "She's perfect," he said, turning to Peyton. "Daddy will always love you," he said kissing Emily on the forehead. "And I will always love you too," Lucas said to Peyton, kissing her on the lips.

"I love you," Peyton replied, kissing him back. She took Emily out of Lucas' arms. "Hey Baby," she whispered to her daughter. "Daddy's home."


End file.
